


Giving Bucky A Hand

by Shethinks23



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's Metal Arm, Crossover, Cybermen - Freeform, Drabble, Happy Birthday Alice, TARDIS - Freeform, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shethinks23/pseuds/Shethinks23
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Giving Bucky A Hand

“… And done, Sargent Barnes!” Shuri points to his prosthetic arm.

“Delete.” Bucky responds.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s time to be upgraded.” Bucky stands slowly, eyes blinking.

“Uhh… I might have gotten a wire crossed.”

“Vworp! Vwoorp!” A blue police box materializes and a man walks out, “Trust me… Bow ties are cool!” He grins.

“Who are you?” Bucky inquires.

“I’m The Doctor of course.” He straightens his bow tie. “Oh, what do we have here?” The Doctor examines Bucky’s prosthetic arm excitedly.

“Doctor Who?” Bucky inquires as a woman saunters out. “You!”

“You know each other?” The Doctor asks.

“Hello, Sweetie.”


End file.
